pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Vanillite
|} Vanillite (Japanese: バニプッチ Vanipeti) is an Pokémon. It evolves into at level 35, which evolves into at level 47. Biology Vanillite heads are covered with something resembling a swirled scoop of vanilla ice cream. Beneath this lies its actual head, which is made of the same icy material as its body. It has dark blue eyes, a dark-blue mouth, and light blue crystals on its cheeks. Its small body is adorned with specks of ice and has stubby arms. The snow on a Vanillite's head can melt with heat or repeated touching, leaving it with a "bald" appearance of simply an ice creature. In the Japanese Pokédex 4-coma, it becomes embarrassed if seen in this state. Vanillite can blow winds as low as -58 °F (-50 °C), which causes it to create ice crystals and make it snow in nearby areas when it exhales. It sleeps under snow and gains energy from the morning sun. In the anime Major appearances A Vanillite first appeared in Ash and Trip's Third Battle! under the ownership of Trip. It was used to battle a wild and later it battled against Ash's Tepig, where in the end they were both knocked out. Two Vanillite were used by Cryogonal Man's henchmen in The Mighty Accelguard to the Rescue!. A Vanillite appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness! under the ownership of Teaque. It was used in the Marine Cup Tournament where it defeated Iris's Axew in the first round. A Vanillite appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic!. It had been separated from a and a , during their journey. This Vanillite was taken care of by Nurse Joy in Coumarine City. Minor appearances A Vanillite owned by Malin appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Malin's Vanillite appears in the manga adaptation of . In the Pokémon Adventures manga Vanillite makes a cameo appearance as one of the Pokémon employed by the BW Agency. A used a Vanillite during the attack on the Cold Storage. It could use its ice to create a maze of mirrors. In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga A Vanillite appeared in FAT5. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga A Vanillite appeared in The First Battle. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries . They create snow crystals and make snow fall in the areas around them.}} .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations , Dragonspiral Tower }} or }} |} |} |} |} ing)}} |} |} In side games |area=Glacier: Frozen Tundra}} |area=Frenzy Square: Race against the Clock, Verdant Plaza: Four Seasons in the Forest}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 4}} |area=Rainbow Park: Stage 47}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Frosty Alps (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Autotomize|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Ice Shard|Ice|Physical|40|100|30||'}} |Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Iron Defense|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Magnet Rise|Electric|Status|—|—|10}} |Natural Gift|Normal|Physical|—|100|15|‡}} |Powder Snow|Ice|Special|40|100|25||'}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20|‡}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=583 |name2=Vanillish |type1-2=Ice |evo2= |no3=584 |name3=Vanilluxe |type1-3=Ice}} Sprites Trivia * According to Game Freak, Vanillite and its were created by James Turner.http://www.gamefreak.co.jp/blog/staff/?p=204 * Vanillite shares its with . They are both known as the Fresh Snow Pokémon. * Vanillite resembles a Casteliacone. * Vanillite is the lightest Ice-type Pokémon. Origin Vanillite appears to be based on a and a small scoop of . It also resembles a child's size in a cup. Name origin Vanillite is a combination of and lite (reduced) or possibly delight. It may also refer to stalactite. Vanipeti may be a combination of vanilla and petite (small). In other languages |es=Vanillite|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Gelatini|demeaning=From and mini |it=Vanillite|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=바닐프티 Vanipeti|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=迷你冰 Mínǐbīng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Mini ice" |ru=Ваниллайт Vanillayt|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Gelatini fr:Sorbébé it:Vanillite ja:バニプッチ pl:Vanillite zh:迷你冰